Twenty Four
by The All Real Numbers Symbol
Summary: Maria Robotnic just couldn't seem to shake the nagging feeling that time was running out. In just twenty four hours... Rated T to be safe.


**Twenty-Four**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**T.A.R.N.S.: **Ever hear of the band called Jem? They did a song called Twenty-Four. I heard that song on the radio and kinda liked it, so I wrote down the title and band and stuck it in YouTube. I was listening to that song when I wrote my Avatar: TLA oneshot _Blood_, and it also inspired me to write this.

**Disclaimer:** Hmm… the anonymous fanfiction writer, or Sega? You guess who owns the characters.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_In just one hour they'll be_

_Laying flowers_

_On my life, it's over tonight_

_I'm not messing, no I_

_Need your blessing_

_And your promise to live free_

_Please do it for me_

_-Jem, from their song 'Twenty-Four'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She stared out the window of Space Colony Ark, feeling apprehensive. She had the strangest feeling that she wasn't going to live much longer. Mara Robotnic turned away from the window as her friend, a young black and red hedgehog stepped into the room.

"Hi Maria." A younger and less cynical Shadow the Hedgehog walked into the room. "Do you want to go to the observation room?" He asked.

"Sure." Maria turned away from the window and followed Shadow out the door. As she walked through it, she couldn't shake a nagging feeling: _Don't waste time! You only have twenty-four hours!_

**XXX**

"What do you think it's like on Earth?" Maria asked Shadow.

"The Professor said it's his mission to help everyone who lives on that planet. I wonder what my mission is." Shadow stared out the window at the blue and green orb rotating slowly below them.

Maria smiled. "Maybe someday you'll find out." She said. She turned her head a moment later as she coughed.

"Are you okay?" Shadow asked.

Maria nodded and stood up. "It was just a cough. C'mon, let's go get some cheese and crackers."

They walked to the large industrial size kitchen, and Maria dug out a block of cheese and some crackers. Shadow offered his help by quietly sitting in a chair. As she was cutting cheese slices, though, Maria accidentally cut her hand.

"Ooh," Maria moaned as she looked at her finger.

Shadow jumped up. "I'll get the first aid kit." Shadow volunteered, and scurried away.

Maria looked at her finger. _It's not that deep. Don't worry about it. You don't have that long anyway._

"Go away." She muttered at the voice in her head; then she turned to the sink and ran water on her finger.

Shadow was back with the first aid kit a moment later. The cut wasn't that deep, and was soon taken care of.

**XXXXXX**

Later, as Maria was sitting in her room later that day listening to her radio (since the Ark was able to pick up radio waves), she thought about what the little voice in her head had said, then brushed it off. There was no way it could be right, right?

Still, she was apprehensive. Shadow came back from training and curled up and took a nap. Maria reached for her notebook and started to write.

**I, Maria Robotnic, (if I die) leave everything to my best friend Shadow, except for my diary, which I leave to my grandpa.**

Satisfied, she signed her name under it and closed the book. She was ready, just in case.

However, the day passed without event, and Maria was relived to collapse into bed that night.

**XXXXXX**

By the next day, Maria had passed the feeling off as an oddity. She went to school, and Shadow was dragged off to training. It was no different from any other day.

After she was done with school and Shadow was done with training, they went back to observation room.

"Earth is so pretty from up here." Maria said. "You know the first thing I want to see when I get down there?" Without waiting for an answer, she went on. "I want to see a great big field full of all sorts of flowers, like the pictures I see in my schoolbooks. What do you want to see?"

"The Professor said they have buildings full of books down there called libraries. I want to spend a whole day in one." Shadow said.

Maria giggled. "Okay. We can look at the flowers and then we can go to a library."

Shadow opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted as sirens went of across the Ark.

Maria had been sitting on the floor, but now she stood up. "What's going on?"

Professor Gerald Robotnic burst into the room. "The Guardian Unit of Nations has attacked the Ark. Shadow, take Maria and get to the escape pods. I'll try to stall them."

Gerald exited through one door as Shadow took Maria's hand and raced out through the other one.

Maria's breath caught in her throat s she raced along behind Shadow._ I warned you. You should have listened._

Every few intervals they ran into soldiers. Shadow darted and dodged around them, pulling Maria behind him. Now the soldiers were chasing them. Maria suddenly stopped and pulled Shadow through a door.

"Stand there." She pointed to a circle on the floor. Shadow stood on the circle as Maria typed a few commands into the control pad. An escape pod dropped down around Shadow as the soldiers burst into the room.

"Maria." Shadow banged on the glass, trying to get out. Not that he had a chance, that tube was absolutely shatterproof.

One of the soldiers raised his gun. "Step away from the control panel or we will shoot." He warned her.

(Maria's POV)

I typed in the final command on the control panel. A gunshot rang out, and I felt a stab of pain rip through me. I slumped against the control panel as Shadow spindashed the escape pod, obviously desperate to help me. "Shadow, please," I begged. "Give them a chance to be happy."

_I tried to tell you. I tried._

Oh well. What is done is done. At least I gave Shadow a chance.

I felt my legs weaken, and with the last strength I had, grabbed the release lever and pulled it down as I slumped to the floor. "Sayonara Shadow the Hedgehog."

The pod shot out of the space station, and the last thing I heard was Shadow screaming my name.

"MARIA!!"

(End POV)

The blue and green orb continued to rotate as an escape pod sped towards its atmosphere, the people on the planet mostly oblivious to the tragedy that had just taken place outside their planet. The lone occupant of the escape quietly cried as he remembered the sacrifice his best friend had made for him.

"I'll keep my promise to you, Maria. I promise."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**T.A.R.N.S.:** I can't believe I just sat down and typed this up in one night. So, there you have it. Please review and tell me what you thought. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

L8R


End file.
